jinnfandomcom-20200215-history
Iblis
Iblīs or Shayṭān (Satan) also known as Abu-l-marrat 'father of bitterness' was the son of Tarnus, the son of Sumas, the son of Jann. Iblis is a jinni who refused to honor Adam. The primary characteristic of the Devil, is that he has no power other than the power to cast evil suggestions into the chests of humans, and jinn, although the Qur'an does mention appointing jinn to assist those who are far from God in a general context. "We made the evil ones friends (only) to those without faith." According to Arabian lore El-Harith was a young jinn taken prisoner by the angels and raised by them; he went on to become one of their chiefs. After the creation of Adam, God commanded his angels to honor him but El-Harith refused and became a sheytan or devil, and he became the father of the sheytans. What the Prophet said of Iblees, in the following tradition, applies to the evil Jinn over whom he presides: - His chief abode men is the bath; his chief places of resort are the markets, and the junctures of roads; his food is whatever is killed without the name of God being pronounced over it; his drink, whatever is intoxicating; his muëddin, the mizmár (a musical pipe; i.e. any musical instrument); his kur-án, poetry; his written character, the marks made in geomancy; his speech, falsehood; his snares are women. An alternative name for the main deity in the tentatively Indo-European pantheon of the Yazidi, Melek Taus (Peacock King), is Shaitan. However, rather than being Satanic, Yazidism is better understood as a remnant of a pagan Middle Eastern Indo-European religion, and/or a ghulat Sufi movement founded by Shaykh Adi. The connection with Satan, originally made by Muslim outsiders, attracted the interest of 19th century European travelers and esoteric writers. Characteristics He had seven hairs on his chin and was blind in his right eye. His eye was put out by the prophet Idris (or Enoch), who was a tailor. Shaitan once came to him with an egg in his hand and told him that God had shaped the world like an egg. Idris was enraged by this blasphemous talk and answered, ‘No, God made the world like the eye of this needle, look here.’ When Shaitan looked at the needle the prophet thrust it into his eye. An old scribe told Westermarck that Shaitan had a penis on the inner side of his right thigh and a vulva on the inner side of his left, and that to produce off spring he needed only to close his thighs, and this he did all day long, which explained why there were so many shayatin in the world. Other scribes told Westermarck that Shaitan has a wife named Shaitana. The Saliva of Iblis When the angels were preparing the soil for making the body of Adam, Iblis enviously observed the scene. He maliciously spat on the soil. The portion of the soil on which shaytan had spat was used to fashion Adam's navel. From this soil was also created the dog. It is for this reason that the Angels of Rahmat do not enter a home wherein there is a dog. Relatives Up the chain we find Iblis’ uncle Shalol (شلول) and his son al-Maṭran Shalolia (شلوليا). Who is Iblis ’ mother? It is said his mother is called Um Alkor (ام الكور). The other important female jinn is his lover Hanīsh (هنيش). Finally, we have the gatekeeper of his palace Sinjab (سنجاب). Children of Iblis It is said that he laid 30 eggs: 10 in the west, 10 in the east and 10 in the middle of the earth. From every egg emerged a race of devils, like ghilan (ghouls), 'aqarib (scorpions), qatarib (night birds), jann (snakes), and those with various other names. Each of them is an enemy to mankind. He is sometimes known as Abu Mirrah (Father of Bile). As Adam had three sons, Habil or Abel, Qabil or Qabil Cain, and Shis or Seth, so Satan had nine: Zu-l-baisun, who with his host occupies bazars, and all the wickedness done there is his work; Wassin, ruler over grief and anxiety; Awan, the companion of kings; Haffan, patron of wine-bibbers; Marra, superintendent of music and dancing; Laqis, lord of the worshippers of fire; Mazbut, master of news, who causes people to circulate malicious and false reports; Dasim, lord of mansions, who causes hatred between man and wife. When people return from their journeys he prevents them from thanking God for their safety, and causes wars and contentions. Some say that he is the lord of the table-cloth (dastarkhwan), and does not allow people to say the Bismillah or grace when they sit down to meals, and after eating he causes them to forget to return thanks (shukr, ihsan). Last of the nine is Dalhan, whose abode is in places of ablution and prayer, where he defeats the object of the pious by throwing difficulties in the way of the performance of their duties. These nine sons of the undaunted, the infernal Satan, are the mortal enemies of the race of Adam. They never allow them to do a good action, but exert all their influence in causing them to sin. He has nine children added to his family for every one born among men. Iblis has many children. The most famous of them are of course the seven jinn kings. There are other prominent sons such as Halal (هلال) and Balal (بلال). Sons with minor influence include the following: *Hafaf (هفاف): Specializes in inflicting harm and terror among the people. *Zalenbor (زلنبور): Encourages deception in all forms of business trade. *Wellha (ولها): Causes negative thoughts during prayers. *Theber (ثبر): All kinds of maladies and afflictions *A‘war (اعور): Sexual desire and fornication *Dasem (داسم): Conflict in households *Maṭrash (مطرش): Spreading false news *Dahhar (دهار): Nightmares *Tamrīḥ (تمريح): Distraction from spiritual practices *Maqlaṣ (مقلاص): Encourages gambling then sows conflict between them *Aqbaḍ (اقبض): Plants vortexes in the East, West, and center of the Earth that spawns Jinn that have animosity toward mankind. Iblis most powerful son is Danhesh (دنهش) and his eldest son is Saroch (ساروخ). Gallery File:Adam honored.jpg File:Adam and Eve from a copy of the Falnama.jpg File:Iblis (The Shahnama of Shah Tahmasp).png File:Iblis2.jpg File:Demons Iblis lord of all the demons Demon 0portrait From Kitab al-Bulhan Book of Wonders 14th Century oulis2006-agv-0078-0.jpg File:F23.jpg File:M466 137r.jpg Iblis_leads_Quraysh.jpg|Iblîs, in the guise of an old man, leads a party of eight Quraysh soldiers to the cave where Prophet Muhammad and Abû Bakr are hiding. File:Melek taus.png Category:Jinn Category:Shaitan Category:Kings Category:Deified *